


Something Significant

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apothecary Owner Draco, Boys In Love, Casual Intimacy, Happy Harry, M/M, New Relationship, Newsagent, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, familiarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry ponders the new intimacy between Draco and he.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Kudos: 28





	Something Significant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For my lovely EvAEleanor who wanted a _Routine Kiss Where One Person Doesn't Even Stop What They Are Doing._

Harry was stood in the queue at the Muggle newsagents when he realised something significant. He’d kissed Draco and had barely even noticed. 

Draco had been absorbed by paperwork that he’d brought home from his Apothecary. Reading glasses were perched on his nose. His blond hair had been pulled back into a rough knot. 

“I’m nipping to the shop,” Harry had said. “Want anything?”

Draco hadn’t, but he’d offered up his lips for a kiss. Harry had met them without a second though. 

As he paid for his chocolate, Harry pondered their intimacy. It was new and it felt wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
